The Time Traveler's Witch
by elli-jollywogs
Summary: Hermione Granger is a bright, yet awkward Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy is an arrogant, brooding Slytherin third year. Draco has never met Hermione. Hermione has known Draco since she was 6. D/Hr. M for Language and other stuff. Time Travelers Wife/HP. R&R!


I thought this would be fun. It'll be different from the book in that it's still Harry Potter. So Time traveling isn't that big a deal, but it should still be a lot of fun. Tell me what you think.

The Time Traveler's Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Time Traveler's Wife or Harry Potter.

September 23rd, 1978 (Hermione is 6, Draco is 34)

Draco: Shit. 'Hermione is going to be so pissed,' I think to myself. My cock is still throbbing and moist and I'm pissed because that was such a shit time to travel. I blindly stumble through somewhat familiar grassy terrain, pricking my pale flesh on thorns and overgrown weeds, rub my arms, that, despite the chill, had been hot and worked before I traveled, and are now somewhat sore. There are no clothes left out for me in these woods. I know before I make a single step that I am in the forest behind Hermione's house. I have only been here a few times before. Mostly, I travel to the quidittch pitch and sunflower field behind the Weasly's house, and to Hogwarts. I figure that Hermione must be around 6 or 7, now, and I try to think back and see if I can remember how we first met, according to her. I'm sure that this is it.

I trip through thick bushes, hedges and trees plump with thick, green leaves. I can hear Hermione humming and stay back, running a hand through my pale blond hair. I switch my weight to my other foot. As I do so, I snap a small twig, which would seem inconsequential, except Hermione hears, and jumps to her feet. She is standing about 3 foot something, and I smile, though she can't see me through the dense edge of the forest.

"Who's there?" she calls out. Her voice is sickly sweet, and I am trying to stifle my laughter as I think back to her moaning, her voice husky, as she writhed underneath me mere seconds ago. And then I remember that 6 year old Hermione is standing not four feet away from me, and I cough uncomfortably.

"Don't be scared, okay?" I say. And now I'm thinking I'm an idiot because that probably wasn't the best thing to say to her. Hermione's big brown eyes widen and then she is trying to peer through the bushes at me. I sink back because I'm naked and I know she will not appreciate that, and she won't until she's much, much older.

"I think I'm going to get my mom," she says loudly. Shit.

"No don't get your mom," I say hurriedly. "Can you hand me your towel, Hermione?" She hesitates.

"How do you know my name?" I eye the towel, and wish she would just toss it through the edge of the forest, because the shade is making me cold, and my cock is still somewhat erect, which would never have bothered me, except that Hermione is six years old and I don't feel like mentally scarring her.

"Just hand me the towel, Hermione, and I'll explain." She nods and grabs the towel and I am standing very still while she passes through the thick wall of bushes to where I am. She spots me and throws her hands over her eyes, dropping the towel. I grab it and wrap it around my lower half. Hermione peeks through two fingers.

"Can I look now?" I reply 'yes'. She keeps her hand over her eyes a minute longer until she finally drops her arms to her sides. "Who are you?" she asks. I smile.

"My name is Draco," I reply. Hermione grimaces.

"That's a weird name," she says. I scowl.

"So is Hermione." I only wish I could take it back a second after it's already out of my mouth. I figure, she's 6 years old, now she's offended, but Hermione just smiles a completely crooked, but charming smile.

"Right. Why are you here?" This time, I smile wider.

"I'm a time traveler." Hermione laughs.

"There's no such thing," she says. "That's impossible." I hunker down to her height, careful to keep covered by the thick gray towel.

"Well, if you stick around a minute longer Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, you'll see." She looks astonished and I know it's because I used her full name. I begin to wave to her as I feel myself fading into the background, my edges blurring into the green scenery. The last thing I see is Hermione's adorable, astonished face. Bright eyes wide, mouth hung open slightly. It's belief. And I think of the beginning of our very long, interesting journey.

When I come to, I am lying in bed, naked, looking up at the ceiling. I can hear the shower running and realize that it's Hermione. Realize that she left bed once she realized that I was no longer inside of her and had disappeared. I waddle over to the bathroom, lean against the door frame for a while, admiring her slim body through the translucent shower glass door. Her thick auburn hair falls down to her lower back, and although I can see all of her curves through the glass, her small, upturned nose catches my attention first and I smile as I walk over to the door and slide it open. she smiles upon seeing me.

"Hey," she says. I sigh internally, grateful she's not angry that we never got to finish this morning.

"Hi," I reply as I climb in with her. "How long was I gone?" She wraps her arms around me and I slide mine around her narrow waist.

"Not long. About three hours," she replies. "Where did you go?" she asks. When she looks at me, I can see the small beginnings of creases around her eyes and I smile.

"Meeting you for the first time," I say. Hermione beams brightly, shocked still for a moment, until she laughs and kisses me, deeply. The water pounds over us. Hermione runs her fingers through my hair and in my post traveling high, I am quick to start right were we left off; right before I disappeared to 24 years ago...

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
